Sora and the DigiGirls
by Starlight Sora
Summary: Sora, Mimi, and Kari are in a band together. Love, life and hope are all in store for our three heroines as they struggle to get their name in lights.
1. Default Chapter

Sora and the DigiGirls ****

Sora and the DigiGirls

By: Starlight Sora

Disclaimer ~ I don't own Digimon or Josie and the Pussycats, any of their music, or anything remotely like them or anything like that in the story ::sigh:: BUT I do own this plot and any characters I make up along the way so please don't take either one!

A/N ~ Hi everyone! I'm back… okay I don't know whether it was listening to the soundtrack nonstop or seeing the movie like 10 times but I really wanted to do a story where the characters were like Josie and the Pussycats. 

Now to give you a little low down of the story… this is just BASED on Josie and the Pussycats but the plot is DEFINITELY not the same. Some elements are the same like Sora does vocals and guitar (equal to Josie), Mimi plays the drums (equal to Melody) and Kari plays bass (equal to Valerie) but other than that nothing much. There will be MAJOR Taiora, and Mimato, and I don't know if I should do Takari or Daikari, I'll leave that up to my reviewers. Put in your review which one you would like to see. And depending on that I will put that couple in. This is just a prologue so it isn't that long! So now that _that _is over with you can read the story… hehe ^_^

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤

Sora gently plucked her guitar strings with her long slender fingers letting a long enchanting tune come out of them. She sighed forlornly. 'Are we ever going to get a break?' She glanced up at all the pictures of her, Mimi, and Kari together doing various things, raising money for new equipment, writing new songs, rehearsing, or just hanging out. She suddenly regretted her last thought. She was incredibly lucky! She had a band, 2 wonderful loving best friends, and a supportive family. Some day… when it was the right time, their chance at the spotlight would come. 

"Daydreaming on the job again are we?" Kari teased as she stared at her best friend sitting on the floor lost in thought. 

"O hey you guys, I didn't even hear you come in!" Sora exclaimed startled. 

"Well you should have! You are the one that invited us over here silly!" Mimi giggled. A comfortable silence passed over the girls as they all positioned themselves at her own instrument. "What should we run first?" 

"I don't know, I was thinking that one that we finally got the lyrics down for. It probably needs some polishing so we should probably hear what we have so far," Kari reasoned. Sora and Mimi nodded 

"1 12 1234" Mimi counted as she hit her drumsticks together. 

"I feel good yea I feel fine

I stop complainin' all the time

Cause you'll get yours and baby I'll get mine yeah

So don't be fooled by what you see

In movies, magazines, and on TV 

Cause what do they know about you and me 

We don't care what they say

We'll be alright 

We'll be okay

Nah nah nah nah 

Nan nah nah nah 

Nah nah nah nah 

Yeah yeah 

Nah nah nah nah

Nah nah nah nah 

Nah nah nah nah 

Yeah yeah

So stand up free 

And stand up tall

Ain't got to waste your time in shoppin' malls

Slam the door and let's get down the walls

Break it up 

Lets mess around 

Be who you are 

Sora: Cause you a star~r

DigiGirls: Nah nah nah nah 

Nah nah nah nah 

Nah nah nah nah 

Yeah yeah 

Sora: you're a star~r

DigiGirls: nah nah nah nah 

Nah nah nah nah 

Nah nah nah nah 

Yeah yeah

Break it up (DG: nah nah nah nah)

Mess around (DG: nah nah nah nah)

Tear it up (DG: nah nah nah nah)

Tear it down (DG:nah nah nah nah)

Yeah yeah 

Crank it up (DG: nah nah nah nah)

Mess around (DG: nah nah nah nah)

Tear it up (DG: nah nah nah nah)

Cause your a star~r (DG: nah nah nah nah)

You are a star~r (DG: nah nah nah nah)

Yeah yeah yeah~h"

They played the last few chords and than there was silence. "I don't think that needs much polishing actually. It sounded pretty good!" Sora said encouragingly. 

"Yeah, but that middle chord was kind of off," Mimi pointed out looking back and forth between Kari and Sora. 

"I remember that chord. You are right it is a little off," Sora agreed. "Which one exactly was it?" For a few more hours the girls poured over they're music. Perfecting it and perfecting it and perfecting it again. 

"O hey you're right about that one!" Kari exclaimed into about the third hour. She flicked her pencil back in excitement hitting Mimi right in the face. 

"OWWW!" She screeched clutching her hand over her nose. 

"Oh my gosh! Mimi, I'm so sorry!" Kari apologized watching her friend grip her nose in pain. "Mimi, say something! Are you okay?" She asked in a alarmed expression. 

"I'm going to get you for that!" Mimi giggled as Kari's tight expression left her face. Sora laughed along with the girls as Mimi mercilessly tickled Kari to tears. Through all the tickles and tears Sora heard a knock on the door. 

"Hold on you guys, someone is at the door," Sora said. Kari and Mimi just nodded as they continued to laugh their heads off. Sora shook her head and giggled lightly to herself. She opened the door to find Tai standing in the doorway. "TAI!" Sora said surprised. "I mean, hi, what are you doing here?" Sora asked dryly.

"Hey Sora, I just came to pick up my little sister…" Tai said uneasily. Kari and Mimi came up behind Sora.

"But Tai I drove here in my car! You don't have to come pick me up," Kari said quizzically. 

"Um, yeah well Mom wanted me to make sure you got home," Tai's voice cracked a little and all the girls giggled. Blushing a deep red he mumbled somewhat of a good bye and told Kari to meet him outside. When his footsteps died out Sora spoke.

"Did anyone beside me think that was a little odd?" Sora turned to face Kari and Mimi. 

"No," They both answered grinning devilishly. Sora got a bad feeling whenever they gave her those grins. 

"Okay what are you two up to?" Sora asked putting her hands on her hips. 

"Oh Sora it's so obvious! I can't believe you haven't gotten it by now!" Mimi blurted out. Sora gave her a skeptical look. "He likes you Sora!" 

"No he doesn't!" Sora retorted defensively. "Plus, I don't like him! Not now and not in the future! NEVER!" She spoke fiercely. 

"Sora, he's my brother. I think I know him better than anyone else! Except you maybe… and I can tell when he likes someone!" Kari confirmed softly. 

"You guys are nuts! There is no way!" Sora said ushering them out the door. "Now that that is all cleared up! I will see you guys tomorrow. 10:00 in Mimi's garage! Alright? Okay! See you tomorrow!" Sora closed the door in haste when the girls were safely outside. 

"Denial!" Kari and Mimi said together when they were outside Sora's apartment. After saying good night to each other they each went to their own cars and drove off. 

Sora slumped against the door holding her head. Painful memories swarmed her head she clutched it tightly. If her friends ever actually knew what happened between her and Taichi, they wouldn't be torturing her like they were now. 

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤

****

In the next chapter Tai and Sora's past will be revealed… what actually happened between them all those years ago? Also in the next chapter Mimi and Matt's relationship starts to develop, and a torn Kari has to choose between Davis or TK. What's in store for our three heroines. Love, life, and hope happens and you don't want to miss any of it! 

Yeah I know it was a lil short but its just a prologue! Well… what did you think? Good, bad, weird…. What? Please review because I want to hear from what you think! And don't forget to vote who you think Kari should be with… Davis or TK!

~ Forever and Always ~

Starlight Sora 


	2. Pasts Revealed

Sora and the DigiGirls ****

Sora and the DigiGirls

Chapter 2 - Pasts Revealed

By: Starlight Sora

Disclaimer ~ See chapter 1. 

A/N ~ Well, so far there is more TK votes than Davis but I only got ten reviews so I'm going to leave the voting open for one more chapter in hopes of getting more reviews. ^_^ Oh and BTW Sora is 20, Mimi is 19 and Kari is 18, they are all out of high school and focusing mainly on their music now.

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤

__

"Oh Tai! Please don't leave!" Sora broke down crying as her love was enveloped into the darkness. Sora looked back up into the darkness to see a faint figure of someone else coming through the darkness. "Tai?" 

Beep… Beep… BEEP…

Sora bolted up from her sleep. Sweat drenched she made her way to the bathroom. 

__

'What a weird dream' Sora thought as she splashed the cool water onto her face. Dabbing the water droplets off with the towel she looked into the mirror. Tai's face appeared in the place of Sora's. 

"No, just stop it! I can't take it!" Sora said flinging the towel at the mirror. "I have to get out of here," She said to herself as she threw on a pair of pants and an old T-shirt. 

Sora ran to the front door of her apartment and grabbed her jacket. Pausing, to look in the mirror that hung over the key rack, she saw her reflection. She let the tears run freely as she watched her reflection do the same in a mocking way. Grabbing the keys she ran out, not evening waiting long enough to lock the door.

After a few minutes of driving she started to calm. _'Why am I letting these old memories of Tai control my life? I have to move on!" _But even as confident as she might have sounded she knew deep down that the memories would never fade. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora finally arrived at her favorite coffee shop. Parking the car in her usual spot she walked in. 

"Hey Whitney," She greeted the girl working behind the counter. Whitney had big, friendly blue eyes and shoulder length, curly chestnut hair. She had a very sweet face and lips that were made for a lipstick ad. 

"Oh hey Sora! We haven't seen you around here in a while," Whitney smiled at Sora but the smile quickly turned into a frown as she saw the state Sora was in. "Sora, are you alright?" 

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine," Sora nodded unconvincingly. 

"Hey listen, I go on break in a few minutes. How about I whip us up some of your favorite Java and we can talk about it." Whitney suggested. 

Sora smiled at her friend, "Sure Whit, I'll go get us a table." 

"Okay," Whitney said as she started to walk away. 

"Oh and Whit?" 

"Yeah?" Whitney answered turning around half way. 

"Thanks, I could sure use someone to talk to right about now," 

Whitney just grinned and continued walking on as Sora looked for a table to sit at. 

A few minutes later Whitney had brought the drinks and had sat down. A comfortable silence passed between the girls as they sipped their Java. Whitney waited for Sora to start so she wouldn't pressure Sora to say anything she didn't feel like talking about. 

"It's this guy Whit," Sora blurted out. Whitney jumped back a bit shocked by the sudden outburst. She started to giggle, as did Sora. "Sorry about that," Sora blushed. 

"Don't worry about it, but what's up about this guy? The whole time I've known you, you were never even interested in a guy." Whitney took another sip of her coffee. 

"Well, you see his name is Taichi Kamiya and we have a very long history together…" Sora trailed off.

"Go on, I'm listening. I love hearing about things like this," Whitney urged. 

"Tai and I have, I mean HAD, been friends for… I can't even remember how long. And believe me we've had plenty of adventures together…"

Memories of the Digiworld swarmed back into Sora's head… ~~~

"I felt something, it was your love shining through…" A young Tai congratulated a younger Sora on making her Crest Of Love glow. ~~~ And many others, of course she didn't express any of these adventures to Whitney who would probably send her to the nearest asylum if she did. 

"Sora, Sora, helloooo" Whitney said waving her hand in front of Sora's face. 

"Oh sorry Whit, well anyway. We went to camp one summer and became very close." Sora smirked at the hidden meaning in that. "We were pretty close before that because we were on the same soccer team. But after that summer, I don't know how to put it; he just sort of drifted away from me. I eventually took up tennis and flower arranging over soccer because it reminded me of Tai too much. The years rolled by and no matter how hard I tried to get close to Tai again he would always pull away. I don't think he will ever understand what kind of pain he put me through when he would pull away." Sora suddenly became engrossed looking at the table. 

Whitney ached for her friend. "It's okay Sora, Tai was probably a jerk anyway." Whitney reassured her patting her on the shoulder. 

"No, you don't understand. Tai wasn't a jerk. But there was something there that made me like a skunk or something to him. I never could figure out what it was. Than one day when I was about 15 I had a revelation. I was in love with Taichi Kamiya. At first, this scared me beyond belief."

Whitney nodded understanding what Sora was saying. 

"But than each day I saw him in the hallways I would fall deeper and deeper in love with him. His little sister Kari, you remember her don't you?"

"Yeah, I remember Kari. She was so sweet." Whitney replied. 

"Yeah, that was her. Well, we had gotten pretty close over that summer at camp too and she saw what was going on. She convinced me to tell Tai how I felt about him. She was positive he loved me too."

"How romantic," Whitney sighed. 

"You say that now, just wait till the story progresses. So anyway, one day I don't know what came over me, but this spark in me like grew to a huge flame and I had to tell Tai how I felt."

"Wow Sora, that was deep. I never knew you loved someone this intimately before." Whitney interrupted. 

"Believe me Whit, there are ton of things you don't know about me," Sora smiled warmly at her friend. "But, as I was saying, I decided to call Tai. Kari picked up and I quickly explained to her what was going on. She called Tai to come to the phone and I heard him ask who it was and when he heard Kari say it was Sora he said, 'tell her I'm not here.' "

Sora's eyes began to well up in sorrow. Whitney's heart went out to her friend as she tried to deal with the grief of getting her heart broken all over again. 

  
"Well, um, I guess you could understand how much that hurt me you know? I heard Kari yell her head off at her brother which was a little amusing because Kari usually never does that," Sora giggled. "But it was really hard to be sitting on the phone and listening to that. So, finally, Tai agreed to meet me in the park later that night but he wouldn't talk to me on the phone and I could tell he was only going for his sister. Tai would do anything for Kari." 

Sora took a sip of her Java and gently stirred it with her little spoon. 

"At that moment I really didn't care if he was going because he wanted to, or going because his sister wanted him too. What mattered to me was that I was going to talk to him and finally declare my love for him. I went and sat down on a bench near the park entrance, and I waited, and waited, and waited. He finally showed up just when I was about to leave… 

****

~**Flashback**~

__

'I guess he isn't coming' a shattered Sora started to get up to leave when she saw what looked like a faint outline of the hair she fell in love with. Jogging up to her, Tai stopped to take a breath. 

"Sorry, I'm late." Tai said not looking at Sora. 

"It's okay Tai," Sora spoke quietly and gently. "Tai, I have something to tell you."

"Well, I kind of figured that." Tai said sarcastically, but not in a teasing way.

Sora should have stopped right there, and she was going to. But that fire just kept lingering in her soul and it pushed her to go on. "Whatever happened to us, Tai? After the Digiworld, I mean."

"Nothing happened. Nothing at all." He answered in short, rushed answers. 

"Tai if you seriously believe that, you need to have a serious reality check. You know what I'm talking about. We used to be best friends but you just left me." Sora continued staring at the ground. 

"Listen Sora, I'm sorry if I hurt you before. I was a stupid kid back then. But I can't change the past. I don't know what else you want me to say." 

Sora took a deep breath. "Over the last few years, even though we haven't been the closest of friends… I've started to develop feelings for you." She dived in. 

Tai's eyes widened and he blinked several times. "So…" Tai's voice turned strangely high pitched. He cleared his throat several times before going on. "So you're saying you want to be best friends right?" 

__

'Gosh, how thick headed can he be?!?!' "Umm… well you see…" Sora trailed off. 

"Listen Sora, I don't mean to sound rude, but I'm kind of on a date and I don't want to keep her waiting." Tai pointed to a long, golden hair beauty standing in the distance. She waved when he pointed to her. Sora waved weakly back. 

"Than, I won't keep you any longer. Yes, that's right I want to be best friends again," Sora's heart split up into millions of pieces. It started to rain, which was sort of a blessing in disguise for Sora because now Tai wouldn't be able to tell she was crying. 

"Well, I'm glad we had this talk Sora." Tai said unconvincingly. "See you around." And with one final chin-up gesture Tai ran to his date. When Tai was out of her sight Sora broke down in tears. She fell to the ground gripping the bench for support. After a few moments she composed herself and started to walk for the exit. 

On her way out of the park Sora heard voices, one all too familiar. Sora ducked behind a tree just in time to hear the whole conversation.

"So, Tai who was that girl? Was she your ex?" A feminine voice asked.

"Sora? My ex? Yeah right, she wishes." The girl giggled. 

Sora's eyes stung horribly with tears. She thrust her head down and squeezed her eyes tightly shut. _'Please don't tell me Tai actually said that." _

"Than how do you know her?" The girl pulled away from Tai, as he was about to kiss her. 

"Don't worry about it, she was just a silly girl that I had to be nice to because my mother and her mother are friends that's all. There was never anything between us, we were never actually friends either."

"What?" Sora whispered in a small voice. The pain in Sora's heart was Earth shattering. She became numb, unaware of the lightening and the rumbling thunder. Or the wildly whipping wind beating on her tear stained cheeks. She slowly got up from where she was sitting and, like a robot, started moving toward the gate of the park. Sora slowly looked over to see Tai and the girl he was with making out on a park bench. Screwing her face up in disgust she walked out. 

Sora didn't remember much of what happened on the walk home, but she found herself on the doorstep to the Kamiya's. _"What am I doing here?" _She thought. Just as she was about to walk away Kari opened the door.

"Oh my gosh! Sora? What happened to you? Come inside right now," Kari frantically ushered her friend into the cozy home of the Kamiya's. Sora's whole face was purple and her hair hung limply to her head. Mud was smudged all over her and her clothes were torn. "First, we are going to get you out of the clothes and right into a nice hot shower." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A short time later, Sora was all cleaned up and was sipping a mug of warm herbal tea. 

"Do you want to talk about it Sora?" Kari asked timidly. 

Sora really didn't want to talk about it, but her mouth just started blurting out the whole story. Kari's face got redder and redder as Sora went on. "I had no idea my brother was such a jerk! You don't believe that, do you Sora?"

Sora turned her head away, not looking Kari in the eye. 

"Oh Sora," Kari advanced toward Sora. "Sora, you can't believe that. It was Macho Jerk Tai talking, not the real Tai…" She explained. 

"Yes it was," Sora said, looking up at Kari. "That's the way it was all along. I was so naïve! Stupid! Idiotic! How could I let myself fall in love for someone that just saw me as the little silly tomboy girl he had to be friends with just because our mother's were friends." Sora swallowed the lump in her throat. 

"No, none of that was true. You remember the Digiworld, how can you explain that? He wasn't faking it there?" Kari countered. "I'm going to get some more tea from the kitchen and we'll talk more about it in a second," She fled from the room leaving a broken Sora on the couch. 

Sora heard the door open and Tai come in whistling. 

"Tai, get in here right now!" Kari said through clenched teeth as she pulled Tai into the kitchen. Sora could hear the heated argument in the kitchen.

"Tai, how could you? She heard every word you said!" Kari cried.

Sora silently slipped out the door as she scribbled a thank you note to Kari. Even when she was outside the apartment she could still hear the screams. She ran as fast as she could down the street. She heard Tai scream to her from the window but she just ignored it and ran faster. 

****

~**Flashback Ends**~

Sora relayed all this to Whitney, who was listening with great interest. 

"What a JERK!" Whitney cried. Everyone in the little coffee place turned to look at her. Whitney's face got as crimson as Sora's beautiful eyes. "Okay, I'll shut up now." She whispered to Sora. "What happened next though?" 

"Well, for about a week, he tried to talk to me and apologize, but I just ignored him. I slipped into this really deep, dark depression. It was kind of a blessing in disguise because that was when I picked up the guitar." 

"But what about your depression? Did you get treated for it or anything?" Whitney inquired. 

"My best friend Mimi, who had moved away to America for quite some time, finally moved back. She saw what I was like and got Kari and they slowly pulled me out of my depression with my music. Mimi took up the drums and Kari the bass. We started a band, Sora and the DigiGirls, and through that I was able to overcome it." Sora clarified. "That is why the band means the whole world to me. Without it I would have probably died from depression."

"That is so touching Sora, how music can call out to someone and change their life so radically," Whitney sighed dreamily. "But that still doesn't explain why you came in here looking like a mess earlier."

"Yesterday Tai came to my house and it was quite strange actually, but anyway I had a very strange dream with Tai and than Tai was just popping up everywhere. I couldn't get him out of my mind." Sora glanced over at the door. "Oh my…. No way…" Sora trailed off. 

"What? What's wrong Sora?" Whitney said knitting her eyebrows. 

"Jerk and 2 o clock," Sora pointed at the door.

"That's Tai the Jerk?" Whitney asked peering over at the door. 

"No! Don't look over, it's to obvious!" Sora pulled a menu out and hid behind it. 

"Don't you think he's a little cute for you Sora?" Whitney joked. Sora slapped her playfully on the arm. 

"Distract him Whit, I'm going to make a break for it." She instructed slowly getting up and covering her face with the menu.

"You are a nutcase, you know that?" Whitney said. She walked over to where Tai was. Sora was slowly creeping behind Whitney. 

"Um, can I help you sir?" Whitney asked grinning unconvincingly at Tai. Suspicious something was going on, Tai tried to look behind Whitney. 

She stood in his way, "My name is Whitney and I will be your server today," Tai was bobbing up and down trying to see behind Whitney and Whitney was bobbing up and down with Tai. Sora snuck closer and closer to the door. When she got close, she threw the menu and made a break for it. 

Tai saw Sora through the window running down the street. "Um, thanks Whitney but I suddenly lost my craving for coffee," Tai spoke quickly as he pushed Whitney out of the way and ran to catch Sora. Whitney shook her head a chuckled as she went back to working behind the counter. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You think she forgot?" Mimi asked Kari. It was 11:00 and Sora was supposed to be there at 10 to rehearse. 

"I'll try her apartment again," Kari said picking up the phone and pressing the speed dial button. No one picked up again. "You don't think something happened to her… do you?" Kari asked worriedly. 

"I hope not, last night she said we were supposed to meet here at 10, right?" Mimi recalled. "Maybe we got the time wrong. Maybe she said a different time. Everything was pretty hectic last night," She reasoned. 

"Or maybe she ran into my brother," Kari grinned.

"We can only pray," Mimi giggled back. 

"What are you guys laughing about?" A masculine voice came from the outside of the garage. 

"Oh, it's just you Matt. You scared me for a second," Mimi breathed a sigh of relief. 

"So what are you guys up too?" Matt asked nonchalantly. 

"Well, we are supposed to be rehearsing but since our leading lady isn't here, we are just chilling out." Kari said from her perch on the man made stage. 

"You wouldn't mind if I stole Mimi away for a few minutes than, would you? We want her input for the drums on our latest song." Matt glimpsed over in Mimi's direction. 

"Sure, I'll go. If Sora gets back, come and get me okay Kari?" Mimi said taking the arm Matt offered to her. 

"No problem Mimi," Kari stifled a laugh and turned it into a cough. Over her shoulder Mimi winked at Kari. 

With both of her best friends gone Kari let her thoughts drift to two distinctive boys…

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤

****

Will Tai catch up with Sora? And if so, what will he say to her? And what will she say in return? Is Matt actually taking Mimi to watch his band… or does he have other things in mind. And what happens when two boys come calling for a certain woman? What's in store for our three heroines. Love, life, and hope happens and you don't want to miss any of it!

Hmmmm… well what do you think about the second chapter? Was Sora's past all you expected it to be? Please review because I want to know what you all think! Oh and don't forget I'm leaving the voting open for one more chapter… TK or Davis?? Which will it be?

~ Forever and Always ~

Starlight Sora 


End file.
